thecitadelrpfirstiterationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Kingdoms
The Seven Kingdoms is a realm located on the continent of Westeros, ruled by the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, the king who sits on the Iron Throne in the capital city, King's Landing. The name derives from the situation three centuries ago when Aegon the Conqueror set to unite the lands of Westeros, which then contained seven independent realms. The new realm created from Aegon's Conquest contains nine distinct regions or provinces. The Line of Kings Joffrey Baratheon, the Cowardly Stag, 298 A.C. - 318 A.C. Orys Baratheon, the Spoiled Stag, 318 A.C. - 325 A.C. Tyrion Baratheon, the Old Stag, 325 A.C. - 380 A.C. Raymont Baratheon, the Stag Who Nearly Lost it All, 380 A.C. - 395 A.C. Robar Baratheon, the Reformer, 395 A.C. - 398 A.C. Galladon Baratheon, 398 A.C. - Current The Current Royal Family * Raymont Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, 346 A.C. - 395 A.C. * m. Jeyne Frey, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, ** Robar Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdms, ** Galladon Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, ** Edric Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 371 A.C. ** m. Perianne Vance, *** Baldric Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 394 A.C. *** Beron Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 394 A.C. ** Argella Baratheon, Princecess of the Seven Kingdoms, 375 A.C. ** m. Cleyton Merryweather, Lord of Longtable, * Robar Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, 365 A.C. - 398 A.C. * m. Alys Manderly, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, XXX A.C. - 398 A.C. ** Cassana Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, 389 A.C. ** Ellyn Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, 396 A.C. * Galladon Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, 370 A.C. * m. Samantha Buckwell, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, ** Sara Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, 390 A.C. ** Selwyn Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 390 A.C. ** Davos Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 395 A.C. ** Robert Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, 400 A.C. Claims Upon the Throne * House Baratheon of Storm's End * House Merryweather Positions in the Small Council Main Article: Small Council Beside the nobility of Westeros, who hold titles that are hereditary and pass from father to son, the Small Council holds much of the power in the Kingdom, aiding the King in his rule. These (traditionally) seven councilmen are aided by a host of supporters, the greatest of which are listed below: * Hand of the King ** Captain of the Hand's Guard ** Steward * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard * Master of coin - head of the treasury and finances of the kingdom. ** Harbourmaster of King's Landing ** Keeper of the Books ** Keepers of the Keys ** King's Counter ** King's Scales * Master of laws - oversees law and justice for the kingdom. ** High Reeve ** High Bailiff ** King's Justice ** Justicair * Master of whisperers - the spymaster, and the head of intelligence. ** Informants and spies * Master of ships - oversees the navy. ** Commander of the Sea Watch ** Royal Shipwright ** Royal Captains * Grand Maester - head adviser on matters of lore and wisdom. Great Lords Beneath the King are the Great Lords of the realm, who serve as his vassals. Each of these have vassals of their own, great and small, who swear ancient oaths of fealty to their liege lords. The current Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms are as follows: * House Bolton of the North * House Baelish of the Riverlands * House Arryn of the Vale * House Harlaw of the Iron Islands * House Lannister of the Westerlands * House Tyrell of the Reach * House Baratheon of the Stormlands * House Martell of Dorne